<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His fable by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185060">His fable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind'>Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Stream of Consciousness, Symbolism, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл коротких зарисовок в экспериментальном формате изложения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sexually</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <b>«Смерть — это так сексуально».<br/>(Джеймс Мориарти — Sherlock: The Abominable Bride)</b>
</p><p>Его острые высокие скулы, будто выточены из камня.</p><p>Нет-нет, камень — это что-то постоянное прочное. Шерлок изменчив. Это другая порода. Меловая скала. Белая и хрупкая.</p><p>Хочется сжать его подбородок. Сильно. Так, чтобы ногти пронзили эту молочную кожу, оставляя на ней кровавые полумесяцы. И впиться в порочные чётко очерченные губы, заглядывая в холодные голубые глаза под подрагивающими ресницами, которые заполняет удивление и ужас.</p><p>Такое великий Шерлок Холмс вряд ли сумел бы просчитать.</p><p>Джим проводит рукой по своей шее, смотря из-под полуопущенных век на гротескные тени, которые тянутся от окна его кабинета. Но не видя. Сейчас перед его внутренним взором совсем другая картина.</p><p>Бледное тело, от которого пахнет дорогим одеколоном и сигаретами. Он втискивается в него, шипя от боли, ловя в ответ рычание сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его ладонь загребает горсть тёмных кудрявых волос и тянет на себя до тех пор, пока не послышится хруст в шее. И эта голова со всеми её чертогами теперь его.</p><p>Врезаться глубоко, очень глубоко, почти насквозь. Довести до края, до потемнения в глазах заставить хотеть разрядки. Да, так хорошо…но чего-то не хватает. Шерлок, кончающий для него, будоражит ум, но недостаточно. Должен быть крах. <i>Ему нужен его крах.</i> <i>Нужно проникнуть глубже — глубже, чем возможно через секс.</i></p><p>Идея приходит в один момент, огненным оттиском запечатываясь в его охваченном жаром мозгу.</p><p>
  <i>О-о-о. </i>
</p><p>Он растягивает тонкие губы в ехидной улыбке, представляя как проглотит свинцовую пулю, смотря в льдистую голубизну, треснувшую из-за осознания проигрыша.</p><p>И тогда Шерлок не забудет. <i>Нет, не забудет.</i></p><p>
  <i>Ведь нет ничего сексуальнее смерти.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I () you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <b>«Каждой сказке нужен старый добрый злодей».<br/>(Джеймс Мориарти — s2 e3)</b>
</p><p>Красивое красное яблоко. Сочное, блестящее. Наверное, таким яблоком Злая Королева отравила Белоснежку.</p><p>Мориарти двумя пальцами закручивает его на ладони, как спиннер. Грациозно подпрыгивая, поднимается по странным ступенькам наверх. <i>В дом на Бейкер-стрит так легко проникнуть.</i></p><p>Джим любит сказки и загадки. А Шерлок бывает до одурения скучным со своей прямолинейной логикой и совсем не понимает намёков. Воображение против дедукции.</p><p>Он подарил ему книгу братьев Гримм. Белосенежка <i>обязана</i> воскреснуть. Иначе сказка не сложится. Разгадает ли Шерлок этот код?</p><p>В двух шагах от его комнаты он останавливается. Звуки — доносящиеся из-за двери — тягучие резкие умоляющие. Они пылающими нитями оплетают его мысли. Он как наяву может представить Шерлока, прикрывшего глаза и плотно сжавшего капризный рот, водящего смычком по струнам.</p><p>Его музыка горяча, как и его душа. Он прячет её ото всех. Но Мориарти подберёт ключ к любому замку.</p><p>Джим знает — он не Злая Королева. Он — синяя свечка, исполняющая желания.</p><p>И на яблоке двойное послание. Но Шерлок увидит только: «I O Y». Хотя такой знаток анатомии, как он, должен понимать, что настоящее сердце вовсе не той формы, какую ему обычно приписывают.</p><p>На крыше умрёт только один. А их игра с Шерлоком продолжится и после его "смерти". Потому что: «I O Y».</p><p>Джим порхающим движением толкает дверь, полностью погружаясь в огненную какофонию скрипки. Его губы складываются в дьявольскую улыбку, и он не прячет маниакальный блеск в глазах, когда протягивает яблоко Шерлоку.</p><p>
  <i>Свеча ещё долго дарит свой аромат после того, как её задуешь.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The fallen angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <b>«Нет, ты скучен и зауряден. А все потому, что ты на стороне ангелов…»<br/>(Джеймс Мориарти — s2 e3)</b>
</p><p>Чёрные глаза Мориарти искажены злым огнём безумия.</p><p>
  <i>Только очень плохой ангел может засмотреться с небес на красивого демона.</i>
</p><p>Однако Мориарти мёртв. Он не выжег ему сердце. Но шрамировал. Оставил такую продуманную и точную иллюзию, поселившуюся в его чертогах. Шерлок спускается туда во сне. <i>Иногда.</i> Последнее время чаще.</p><p>У Джона есть Мэри. Любимая женщина, мать его ребёнка и куча бытовых хлопот. У него только демон. И ни одного интересного дела за последние два года.</p><p>Джеймс растягивает слова. Говорит, как всегда, вкрадчиво мягко, почти мурлычет:</p><p>— Развяжи меня.</p><p>Шерлок медленно разматывает ткань смирительной рубашки, которая сковывает Джима. Чувствуя на своём лице его дыхание, отдающее горьким кофе, и пристальный взгляд тёмных глаз, впивающийся в него кинжалом.</p><p>Рубашка — это не единственный барьер, который сдерживает его. Ещё есть цепь.</p><p>Обычно Шерлок её не ослабляет. Развязанный Джим и без того опасен. Однако радиус его действий ограничен длиной цепи, закреплённой на ошейнике.</p><p>Одиночество бережёт меня, однажды сказал он Джону. Тот возразил, что друзья.</p><p>Поцелуи жара на щеках превращают и то и другое в ломкий мираж. Он ощущает прострел в позвоночнике, когда палец Джима скользит по его губам.</p><p>— Ты зачастил сюда. Что-то не так, Шерли?</p><p>— Мне скучно, — абсолютно спокойно произносит детектив и более раздражённо добавляет: — Без тебя. Смертельно скучно.</p><p>Кожаный ремешок неторопливо расходится под его длинными бледными пальцами, пока разум тонет в угольной пропасти чёрных зрачков под фатой. На Джиме снова свадебное платье, как в том дурацком видении.</p><p>— Значит пришло время венчаться, Шерлок. Ты ведь останешься?</p><p>— Я останусь.</p><p>Ресницы слипаются от слёз, когда губы Джима накрывают его.</p><p>
  <i>Только очень плохой ангел не захочет вернуться на небо.</i>
</p><p>Шерлок каждую ночь надеется: сегодня он не проснётся.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Excluding the impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <b>«Если исключить невозможное, то, что останется, и будет правдой, сколь бы невероятным оно ни казалось».</b>
</p><p>— Поди прочь! — цедит Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>Нос со свистом втягивает свежий ночной воздух, отравленный цитрусовыми нотками одеколона короля преступного мира. Сейчас он ощущается чётче, чем обычно… Шерлок морщится. Больно, как удар в солнечное сплетение. Он знал, что Мориарти появится перед ним сегодня, но почему настолько реалистичный эффект у этого видения?</p><p>Рассеянная улыбка растягивает бескровные губы Мориарти. Шерлок уверен в этом.</p><p>Он потягивается, отчего кушетка издаёт неприятный скрип, и не смотрит в его сторону, разглядывая белый неровный, словно покрытый мутной плёнкой потолок, положив руки под голову.</p><p>— Но, Шерлок, сегодня годовщина… Пять лет как… — нараспев тянет слова Мориарти.</p><p>— Пять лет как ты вышиб свои гениальные мозги в угоду собственному честолюбию, — зло чеканит детектив, ощущая мешанину из досады и разочарования, пульсирующих под кожей.</p><p>Все его чувства — человеческий анахроизм, от которого он должен избавиться. Он так устал от них, от образа, что преследует его во снах (в которых он чуть не похоронил себя) и наяву. Неужели он привязался к своему злейшему врагу, почему не удовлетворён его смертью?</p><p>Когда Мориарти погиб он не ощутил триумфа. Долгое время он даже надеялся на то, что тот выжил. Он снова и снова прокручивал в своей голове безумные сценарии, представляя, как преступник смог бы провернуть это. Такое могло случиться. <i>Ведь, если исключить невозможное, то, что останется, и будет правдой…</i> </p><p>— Видимо, ты постоянно вызываешь мой образ. <i>И не забываешь. Нет, не забываешь.</i> Скучаешь по мне? Смотреть в глаза мертвецу не так уж и сложно, так ведь? Посмотри на меня, Шерлок…</p><p>Просьба произнесена слишком тихо, интимно, проникновенно, почти как мольба.</p><p>Задумчивый взгляд Шерлока сам собой стекает с потолка на лицо Джима, и тут же отслеживает хищную ухмылку и азарт, блеснувший в чёрной радужке зрачка.</p><p>Преступник стоит, чуть склонившись над ним; и взор его такой недвижный и глубокий, что Шерлок на секунду сомневается, что смотрит в глаза мертвецу — своему воображаемому врагу, который, прорываясь сквозь чертоги разума, порой появляется перед ним.</p><p>Лицо Мориарти, облизанное лунным светом, кажется абсолютно белым, ни один мускул не двигается, не дёргается на нём. Грёбаный ангел смерти, склонившийся над его ложем.</p><p>— Я вот соскучился, — жарко шепчет Джим, наклоняясь ещё ниже, и его тень тёмными крыльями скользит по потолку. — В сказках злодеи не получают своё долго и счастливо. Ложь для деток, не правда ли? </p><p>Шёпот Джеймса обжигает губы, и Шерлок до рези под глоткой ненавидит себя за то волнение вперемешку с тоской, которые чувствует в этот момент. </p><p>Мориарти хочет его поцеловать? Пускай. Обычно эти иллюзии не приносят тактильных ощущений. Всё слишком аморфно, потому что ему трудно представить, как бы это было на самом деле. И он не хочет задумываться над тем, почему ему вообще может быть это интересно.</p><p>Но сейчас всё по-другому: Шерлок слышит стук чужого сердца; ощущает прохладу узкой ладони, прижавшейся к его щеке; чувствует тёплую влажность горячего языка, проходящегося по его нижней пересохшей губе, а затем бесцеремонно ввинчивающегося в его рот. Всё это обнажает нервные окончания по всему его телу.</p><p>Сердце Шерлока бешено колотится. <i>Слишком реалистично.</i></p><p>Но временный наплыв чувств не притупляет дедукцию. И внезапная мысль озаряет его сознание. <i>Если отбросить всё невозможное… </i></p><p>Правда состоит в том, что иллюзии не отбрасывают тени.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>